


I Don't Even Like Baseball, But I Sure Like You

by rabbitearedwarbler



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair, F/M, Fluff, insecure!Leon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-19
Updated: 2014-06-19
Packaged: 2018-02-05 06:35:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1808863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabbitearedwarbler/pseuds/rabbitearedwarbler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Asahina and Leon have been friends since they were little kids, but ever since they started high school at Hope's Peak, Leon's been acting really strangely. Does Leon have some confessing to do?</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Don't Even Like Baseball, But I Sure Like You

          They’d been best friends since forever—or, well, ever since that fateful day two eight-year-olds had run into each other at recess and immediately decided they would forever be “jump-rope buddies.” Even as they got older, stopped thinking double-dutch was fun, and forgot all the chants and rhymes, they remained the closest of friends.

          From then on, it was always Kuwata-kun and Asahina-san against the world. The two were inseparable, practically joined at the hip. With their strong personalities you’d think the pair would clash more often than not, but from that first day they were drawn to each other and formed a unique and powerful bond. Leon would always listen to Aoi and calm her down whenever she went into a rage, and Aoi would keep him from doing stupid things and getting himself into trouble. They kept each other’s secrets and were brutally honest with one another, always ready to knock some sense into the other if need be. Most importantly, they had each other’s backs.

          That kind of shifted when Sakura Oogami came along. Aoi would divide her time between them, Leon always feeling like a second choice. Leon would never let the swimmer know, but now that it was always “Sakura-chan” this and “Sakura-chan” that, he was a bit jealous. The high-schooler wasn’t completely oblivious, though; when she tried to ask him what was wrong Leon would shift uncomfortably and avoid the subject. He was doing that stupid **thing** he always did, being a complete and total _guy._

          The pair had been lucky enough to make it into Hope’s Peak Academy alongside each other, and even before they met Sakura, Leon had felt off, in more ways than one. It wouldn’t be long before Aoi inevitably got him to talk, and the red-haired boy knew it.

          When Leon woke up in his dorm Friday morning to a text that said Aoi would be going to the gym with Sakura and canceling their plans, he grumbled about how promises apparently meant nothing anymore as he threw his phone onto his bed. He tried stubbornly to push away the ache in his chest as he texted back: _Whatever. You owe me._

*******

          Of course there had always been the rumors and the teasing that came with a girl and boy being close friends—that of course they were dating; they had to be. Even so, Aoi could never see herself dating Leon. This is why it was such a surprise to the athlete when Sakura suddenly asked her if the two of them were in a relationship. It made Aoi stop in her tracks—literally and figuratively—and think about everything a little more.

          She knew Sakura well enough to know she’d never be one to gossip or make rash judgments like that, so there had to be a reason for her to think that. Aoi shook her head in response and put her hand on her hip, now deep in thought. Sakura apologized profusely for making the assumption and they moved on. Aoi couldn’t stop thinking about the peculiar way Leon had been acting lately, though.

          She found him at lunch in the hallway; he looked like a deer in the headlights when he spotted her. Leon attempted to run in the other direction but Aoi grabbed his arm.

          “Leon. Have you been avoiding me?”

          Leon let out an indignant, “No!” before Aoi scoffed and dragged him into her dorm.

          Aoi started with, “We need to talk,” and Leon let out a groan.

          “I don’t have time for this,” he mumbled, but Aoi was blocking the door so he begrudgingly sat down on her bed.

          Satisfied, Aoi sat on her bed as well, turning to face him and folding her legs in a crisscross position.

          “Well, what’s your problem?” she began bluntly, “You’ve been acting strange ever since we got here. Is something wrong?”

          Leon glared at her for a second before looking down. Finally, he sighed and turned to face her, mirroring the swimmer’s position. “It’s stupid,” he finally said. “It’s just…it’s stupid.”

          “ **You’re** stupid,” Aoi answered.

          “Asahina-san!” That was uncalled for.

          Aoi raised an eyebrow; Leon hardly ever called her that unless they were arguing. “Don’t you ‘Asahina-san’ me. Haven’t you figured out by now that you can tell me anything and I won’t laugh at you? Don’t you trust me more than that?”

          “I do! Of _course_ I trust you,” Leon said with a blush. It wasn’t really his style to say something like that. “It has nothing to do with that. I…I honestly thought the feeling would pass.”

          Cautiously, Aoi asked, “…what feeling?”

          Leon hesitated before he suddenly blurted, “I don’t belong here. Or, I mean . . .” He seemed to be trying to word it before letting out a sentence Aoi had already heard from him before. “I don’t even like baseball, Aoi.”

          _Of course_ that’s what it was about. Aoi knew this was something Leon really struggled with. He still seemed to be holding back, but she decided he wouldn’t push. “Oh. I don’t really know how that feels, but it must be hard. It’s not like you don’t have other classes and things to find interest in, though—what about choir?”

          Leon blushed. “Yeah, I would like to be a vocalist, still—the others still don’t think I’m all that good, though.” After a second, Leon’s voice grew more confident. “But I’ll show them. I’ll be even better than Maizono-san!”  
          Aoi giggled, overjoyed at seeing Leon so happy again. “I wouldn’t go so far as to say that.”

          The room was silent then, the pair sitting and just looking at each other. Looking at her best friend, she realized something. For some reason, it didn’t scare her. “Leon,” she said quietly, leaning in closer. Her heart was beating rapidly, and her face felt hot. When Leon didn’t back away, Aoi decided to take a risk. She reached out and put a hand on his cheek.

          Eyes wide, Leon just stared at her; the only sound was their breathing. Seeing Leon bare his soul to her, seeing him so passionate and animated, it made her _understand_. She was feeling something that transcended the deep love she felt for her friends. “I really like you,” she said quietly. “Can I . . .” she hesitated, before realizing she’d gone too far to back out now. “Can I kiss you?”

          Leon only nodded in response. Aoi closed the gap between their lips, closing her eyes and wanting to savor the moment. She thought back to Sakura’s words.

          _“Are you and Leon a couple?”_

_We are now._

          If Ishimaru chastised them for entering the cafeteria hand-in-hand, well…it was worth it.


End file.
